memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Defiant/Battle of Sector 237/Prologue
2 years ago, on board the USS Lexington Commander Martin is staring at the screen as the ship takes several hits from the warships. Commander Martin starts hearing the voices of the crew blaming him for not saving them from the attack or being at his post when the Captain looks at him and shakes his head. In his quarters on board the USS Defiant John gets up fast and is sweating from the dream as his wife Paige wearing nothing but the covers sits up and looks at him. Same dream again? Paige asked as she looks at John. He nods. It's been two years since the attack and I'm still reeling from it I've tried counseling but they don't know what's wrong with me and I don't know what's wrong with me either John says as he looks at his wife. He gets up and gets dressed and leaves their quarters to go take a walk through the corridors, when he gets to the mess hall he sees the warp tunnel and then sees Typhuss drinking some ale and he walks over to him. Typhuss thought you and Sam would be rocking the bed in your quarters John says as he sits next to Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his brother in law and snickers a bit. Sam and I rocked the bed last night says Typhuss as he looks at John. John laughs a bit. Same with me and Paige then I had that dream again John says as he walks to the window and looks at the warp tunnel, Typhuss walks over towards John and pats him on the shoulder. Then the communicator beeps as Typhuss picks it up on the table and activates it. Captain Halliwell here, what is it says Typhuss as he talked into the communicator. Sir we're approaching Starbase Yorktown Lieutenant Mayer says over the communicator. Both John and Typhuss look at each other. I'm on my way, Captain Halliwell out says Typhuss as he closes his communicator. The Defiant drops out of warp and approaches Starbase Yorktown as it's flanked by several Federation starships. On the bridge Captain Halliwell and Commander Martin walks onto the bridge and he sits on the Captain's chair as Commander Martin walks next to his Captain's chair as Typhuss turns to Lieutenant Mayer at the communications console. Lieutenant Mayer, hail Starbase Yorktown says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer. She inputs commands into the console and looks at Captain Halliwell. Hailing frequency open Captain Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at Captain Halliwell from her console. Captain Halliwell gets up from his chair and looks at the viewer. This Captain Halliwell of the USS Defiant, we have arrived here as ordered by Starfleet Command says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Acknowledged Captain Halliwell permission granted to dock reduce speed to one half impulse and approach the doors starbase control says over the speakers. Typhuss looks at Commander Martin about docking the starship. Commander, dock the ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. Commander Martin looks at him. Yes, sir Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell then at the main viewer. He looks at the viewer. Mayer bring us into position of the doors and slow to one half impulse speed Commander Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Mayer looks at the helm console. Coming into position now sir, the bay doors are opening and we're on course for the moorings Lieutenant Mayer says as she's inputting commands into the helm. The Defiant is underneath the floor as there's an aquarium over the ship as she's approaching the mooring clamps. The ship slows to thrusters only and then goes to a complete stop as the clamps latch onto the ship's primary hull and the mooring attaches the docking hatch. And we're locking on shutting down all engines now and we're docked Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at both the Captain and Commander. Typhuss walks over to Commander Martin. Well let's go find out why we are here says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. They enter the starbase and see different species in the starbase that are apart of the Federation, and head to Commodore Paris's office when they see Kelly who is there as well. Kelly what are you doing here? John asked as he hugged his daughter. She looks at them. I've been assigned to the fleet next to the starbase Kelly says as she looks at her father and uncle. Typhuss is surprised by his niece being here at the starbase. That's great Kelly, we have to go says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. I was just heading there myself Kelly says as she looks at her father and uncle. They head to the large briefing room in Starbase Command, and they all take their seats around the big table with computer consoles and screens as the Captains and first officers of different starships in the Federation fleet in orbit around Yorktown Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Captain Martin, Commander Tyson, Captain Halliwell, Commander Martin, Captain Traest, Commander Rabb, Captain Halliwell, Commander Watson as Admiral Williams and Commodore Paris walk into the room and the briefing begins. Welcome everyone I'm sure you are all wondering why Starfleet Command has dispatched you to Starbase Yorktown we've got a situation on our hands at 1500 hours we received a distress call from one of our cargo vessels in sector 237 that they were under attack by a Klingon fleet and since then we've not been picking up anything from the cargo vessels we believe that the Klingons have either destroyed her or taken her crew to their prison planet, now we've also tracked a battle group of 52 Klingon battle cruisers and birds of prey approaching the Neutral Zone border Admiral Williams says as she looks at the Captains and first officers in the briefing lounge. Then Captain Kirk chimes in. That puts the Klingon forces within reach of any Federation outpost along the Zone Captain Kirk says as he looks at the Admiral. Then Typhuss chimes in. Then we have to attack that Klingon fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Williams. She nods at him. We've got one problem their battle group is 52 ships we've only got 48 Starfleet ships Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell and Admiral Williams. Then we add more ships says Typhuss as he looks at John. Commodore Paris looks at him. Agreed right now the bulk of our fleet is heading to the Neutral Zone the Enterprise will take the lead of the fleet your duty is to stop the Klingon fleet from breaching the Neutral Zone border any questions? Commodore Paris says as she looks at them. Captain Halliwell chimes in. What if this turns into a war Commodore says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Paris. She looks at him. Then we'll be ready for a war Commodore Paris says as she looks at him and Commander Martin.